Kesenai Tsumi: Darkness
by Arisu Kuroshima
Summary: When the past slowly start to reveal itself slowly, a new evil slowly makes it move to disrupt the peace that the senshi thought would last forever... New senshi and generals begin to make their appearence as the evil slowly takes over Tokyo and even the
1. Chapter 1

Kesenai Tsumi: Darkness

Rated: M

Warning: A lot of violence, sexual context and confusion. I don't own Sailor Moon... I only own my characters.

By: Arisu Kuroshima

Chapter One:

Darkness surrounded the dimly lit chamber where two figures were standing in front of a large mirror that was traced around with gold and silver vines. The shorter figure of the two removed his hood, revealing a male that appears to be in his late teens with short spiky scarlet red hair with crimson red eyes while he has two ruby crescent earrings dangling from his left ear. He slowly walked towards the mirror and whispered quietly, "Lunariana... come to me... my koi..." The mirror started to appeared clouded with swirls of ivory white as the swirls started to take form as a female figure. The swirls slowly disappeared, revealing a young woman around mid-teens with long ivory white hair that went to her knees while streaks of gold and silver adorned her hair as silver crescent moon was hidden away beneath her bangs. Her eyes were slowly opening revealing crystal blue eyes as she was wearing a long sleeveless white dress that draped over her feet that was decorated with crescent moons around the waist. "Lunariana..." The man whispered gently to her as scarlet and cereluan blue clash until the man slowly asked in a kind tone, "Lunariana... what's wrong, koi?" Lunariana's eyes widen a bit, but she quickly turned away from the scarlet orbs and whispered with a quiet tone, "Why are we doing this, Erebus?" Erebus reached his hand through the mirror and softly turned Lunariana's face towards him as he answered calmly, "I'm doing this to protect you from them... they will tear us apart when they find out about you." He removed a rogue strand of whitish gold from her face and gave her a geniune smile and asked kindly, "Would you use your powers for me, koi? I promise I won't let them take you away nor hurt you." Lunariana shyly nodded and vanished completely from view as Erebus' attention was quickly turned to his partner who taunted with a smirk, "I see you were having fun with your pet again, brother." Before the cloaked figure could laugh, Erebus appeared in front of him with his hand around his neck as his scarlet eyes ragged with anger as he stated calmly, "She's not my pet... do well to remember that, Sariel." Erebus threw Sariel against the black marble wall and watch as his younger brother fell into a messy heap.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Sitting in her Home Economies class, Usagi was taking notes while Makoto and Minako were working on something else. She rake a slender hand through her golden bangs as her eyes were beginning to close. It was her favorite class, but the subsitite teacher was being boring... too much for everyone else's liking. Usagi yawned quietly as she silently thank the bell for ringing, signifying the end of the school day. Usagi, Makoto and Minako quickly bolted from their seats and made their way towards the exit.  
"Finally, I thought I was going to die..." Makoto sighed heavily as she held her head a bit as Usagi just looked at her, "I was already dying of boredom." Usagi stopped for only a moment as she looked around as she thought she heard someone singing. Makoto and Minako noticed that Usagi stopped walking and turned their attention towards her worried.  
"What's wrong, Usa-kun?" Minako asked with a hint of worry until Usagi took off running towards the Rose park as if something was leading her there.  
"Usagi! Wait!" Both of the girls yelled with worried as they ran after their princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Kesenai Tsumi: Darkness

Rated: M

By: Arisu Kuroshima

Warning: A lot of violence, sexual context and confusion. I don't own Sailor Moon or YYH... I only own my characters.

Chapter Two:

Finally making it to the park, Usagi started to look around only to spot someone that looked almost exactly like her, but appears to be younger than her. A young woman around mid-teens with long ivory white hair that went to her knees while streaks of gold and silver adorned her hair as her hair was put in a bun with rogue strands of hair adorned her face. Her crystal blue eyes were focused on the four calico cats that were in front of her vision while she was apparently sketching them on her canvas on her lap. Usagi noticed that one calico was crimson with emerald green eyes, another one had ivory white fur with amber eyes, the one beside that one looked exactly like Luna without the crescent moon and the last one also had ebony fur, but greenish-brown eyes. Usagi walked up to the young woman and slightly tap her shoulder, earning her the other girl's attention. Usagi looked at the girl's sketch and commented with amazement in her tone, "That's beautiful..." The young woman blushed at the comment and whispered quietly, "Arigato"  
"Boka wa Tsukino Usagi..." Usagi introduce herself, not knowing that they were being watched by Makoto and Minako.  
"Boka wa Sumeragi Kagami..." The young woman answered as she smiled gently, "Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san." Usagi took a seat beside Kagami and notice that the crimson calico looked at her softly and meowed softly. Usagi giggled softly and comment, "They're so kawaii! What are their names, Kagami-chan?" Kagami blinked in confusion at the suffix used at the end of her name, but shrugged off as she introduced her calico cats, "The crimson calico is Shuichi, ivory calico is Kurama, red- eyed ebony black calico is Hiei and the last one is Yusuke." Shuichi made himself comfortable on Usagi while Hiei was lying on Kagami's lap protectively and the others made themselves comfortable around the two females. "Kagami... time to leave..." A husky male voice stated calmly as both girls look up and saw a young man that appeared to be only twenty with spiky crimson hair with scarlet red eyes wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with blue and red sneakers. Kagami just smiled at the man and replied, "Alright Koji-kun." Usagi watched as Kagami and Koji leave the park together with the cats following them as Makoto and Minako made themselves known.  
"Usagi, why did you run off like that?" Minako asked as she removed rogue strands of hair from her face. Usagi smiled happily and commented, "I met a new friend." Makoto raised an eyebrow same with Minako in confusion and disbelief when Makoto asked, "So... where is this new friend of yours"  
"She just left with some guy. Her name is Sumeragi Kagami and she had the cutest calico cats I ever seen even one that looked just like Luna, but a male version." Usagi answered with stars in her eyes.

**Dimly lit chamber**

Erebus growled in annoyance at the five men bowing before him as he growled angrily, "I told you make sure that she doesn't have any contact with anyone from her past." The male with scarlet red hair that was tied in a ponytail commented calmly, "Sire, we didn't know about Serenity's presence until last minute when it was too late." The others slightly nodded at the redhead's comment while Erebus let out another growl when the male with short spiky ebony black hair with crimson eyes wearing a raven black general uniform stood up from his place and commented angrily, "I had enough of your ignorance... we do not follow your orders, only Lunariana-sama's... she may have given you her heart, but our servitude belongs only to her, and her alone"  
"SILENCE!" Erebus shouted angrily as he launch crimson lightning at Hiei only to have it cancel out with Hiei's ebony black flame barrier that was launch instantly when Hiei was threaten. Hiei and the others got up when Hiei's barrier was launch and walked out of the throne room. Erebus smirked evilly as a cloaked feminine figure appeared infront of Erebus and whispered coldly, "Yes Erebus-dono, you summoned me"  
"Seri, I want you to watch over Lunariana when she explores the Earth again." The cloaked figure removed her hood, revealing a young woman that appeared to be her early twenties with short midnight blue hair that has white tips and onyx black eyes. Seri had a small smirk on her face and answered calmly, "Yes Erebus-dono."

**Roof of Usagi's House**

"I don't know why you want to meet here in all places, Luna." Artemis groaned tiredly as he plopped beside her.  
"It's a private matter that the senshi don't need to know just yet." Luna answered calmly as her crimson eyes reflected her seriousness.  
"Is it about you know who?" Artemis asked as Luna scoffed a bit and replied, "She has a name, Artemis... yes it's about Lunariana"  
"I thought she hasn't awakening yet." Artemis stated as Luna shook her head and whispered quietly, "She's been awake ever since the Starlights arrived here on Earth... I have no idea where she is, but I know she will reveal herself soon enough." Artemis sighed to himself and commented quietly, "I hope Seiya-kun get here soon if that happens."

**Kimnoku**

"Yaten-sama, are all the prepations finished?" Kakyuu-sama asked calmly as the silver-haired senshi nodded her head and answered, "Yes hime-sama." Taiki and Seiya nodded their heads as Kakyuu smiled happily, "Let's go..."

A/N: Second chapter done.


	3. Chapter 3

Kesenai Tsumi: Darkness 

Rated: M

By: Arisu Kuroshima

Warning: A lot of violence, sexual context and confusion. I don't own Sailor Moon or YYH... I only own my characters.

Chapter Three:

"Erebus is just like Selenity-sama said he would be... a power-crazed fool." Hiei growled angrily as he noticed that the red-head general was sitting by himself in deep thought as he asked calmly, "Shuichi, what do you think?" Emerald green looked up in response of his name as Shuichi coughed slightly and replied suggestively, "I think that we should have taken Lunariana away from this place when we had the chance before she was placed in that mirror"  
"Destroy the mirror..." A calm male voice suggested as Shuichi and Hiei turned their attention to the tallest of them with ivory white hair and amber gold eyes piercing at the both of them boredly. "If you destroy the mirror when Lunariana is out of it... she's no longer bound to something of this horrible place"  
"Kurama, I didn't know you have feelings." Hiei taunted with sacrasm dripping within his voice as Kurama scoff and retorted back, "I didn't think you have a brain." Shuichi just sighed and listen to the rivals argue until a loud shattering of glass was heard throughout the palace.

**Dark Chamber**

Pieces of glass decorated the floor as Lunariana laid on the ground unconscious while Sariel towered over her menancingly with a sadistic smirk on his face. An onyx blade formed in his hand as he aimed the blade to go through the middle of Lunariana's back. The smirk grown bigger as he taunted with a cocky tone, "Sorry Lunariana-hime... but orders are orders." The blade landed into the black marble floor as Sariel growled in annoyance at the intruding individual that disrupt his mission. "Filth like you truly disgust me, Sariel-baka." A male's voice with a hint of anger stated as a young man with short raven black hair that appeared combed straight back wearing a dark forest green general uniform. His greenish-brown eyes narrowed at Sariel as his grip tighten around the unconscious body in his arms. "Stay out of this, Yusuke." Sariel growled angrily as he readied his blade once again as Yusuke darted towards the door with his free hand intimating a gun as white spirals started to formed into a ball near the tip of his finger that was pointed towards Sariel.

**Gates of Time**

"It's finally beginning to clear..." Sailor Pluto whispered quietly as dark red eyes stared into dark brown eyes of her companion. The male behind her appeared to be only 6'2 with short messy brown hair as in his mouth was a pacifier while he was wearing a dark amethyst general uniform. The man didn't say anything as Pluto continued calmly, "I wonder what will happen when Erebus and Seiya finally met... they never met back in the Silver Millenium and that day when the Negaverse invaded, Erebus sealed Lunariana in a floor length mirror while her memories were slowly disappearing"  
"She remembers bits and pieces of us, Pluto." The man notified her as Pluto looked at him and smiled lightly.  
"She can never forget about her guardians, Koenma." Pluto answered while Koenma just sighed heavily. A brief silence cloaked over them until Pluto spoke again.  
"The darkness that clouds over time hasn't cleared..." She appeared to worried as she continued calmly, "One of the forbidden time gates has been opened and I don't have the power to close it since it is connected to Dark Elysian"  
"Dark Elysian"  
"Where those who created and done sins go with willingful intent unlike the four Earth generals who were brainwashed by Beryl and were reincarnated on Earth."

**Dark Chamber**

"I can't believe you allow Erebus into the twelve, Chronos-sama." An exasplashed female voice complained as a smug chuckle from a cloaked figure answered, "He's not apart of the twelve, Kavos." The one called 'Kavos' chuckled calmly and replied, "Then why use him, Lavos"  
The one who was called 'Chronos' decided to answer as a smug tone was in his voice, "He has the power of the Elysian hime in his grasp and when he take her away from him, we'll kill him since he is useless without her." The one named 'Lavos' just looked over the cauldron and smirked from underneath his hood.  
"He no longer has the Elysian hime in his grasp."

**Tokyo, Japan**

Usagi, Haruka, Minako and Makoto were walking towards the mall when they notice six people carrying boxes for a large house that was finally bought. Usagi recognize the girl as Kagami and shouted happily, "Kagami-chan!" Kagami and a man that appeared to be nineteen with short spiky ebony black hair with crimson eyes wearing on a black t-shirt and denim shorts with black and blue tennis shoes stop what they were doing while Usagi and her friends walked towards them. "When did you guys finally moved here to Tokyo?" asked Makoto after the introducations been done as Kagami just smile and answered, "We just moved here yesterday and were staying in a hotel until the house was finally refinished and done which happened to be today." Haruka noticed a silver band on Kagami's left hand on the middle finger that appeared to have a star and crescent moon interwine and asked, "Nice ring... where you get it?" Kagami's eyes darted towards the ring and shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I found it when I was young..." Meanwhile Makoto and Hiei were talking about cooking recipes while Kurama and Minako were flirting back and forth, Haruka, Usagi and Kagami notice that and sighed heavily to themselves as Usagi stated calmly, "You want to come with us to the Hikawa Shrine, Kagami? We're meeting the rest of our friends there and we'll introduce you to them." Kagami looked over at Hiei and Kurama with pleading eyes as they both nodded their heads in unsion as Kurama commented, "You rarely had a chance to make friends and I only want for you be happy, Kagami-chan." Kagami hugged Kurama and smiled happily while the other three men continue putting boxes in the house. When Usagi and the others were out of hearing reach, Kurama looked over at Hiei and smirk a bit as Hiei just shook his head and commented, "You're getting soft, Kurama."

A/N: Chapter Three is Done. I know they are alot of questions, flamers and yaoi fangirls and yuri fanboys wondering what I'm planning, but that's for me to know and you to read the next chapter. Hahahahahaha...

Speak Peek/Chapter Four:

_"That ring on her finger signifies Seiya-hime and Lunariana-hime's engagement..."_


End file.
